School, Love, Friends
by WallxArt4ever
Summary: Sorry for the cheesy title. It's about a Girl who "won't say she's in love" Please R&R. It's will Explain it better Hope you enjoy this story, plus a new character is added to the group Find out who it is by reading this story! *Rated T:some making-out later on in the story*
1. It begins here

**A/N Sorry I haven't written in a while, I had a writers block.. Well I am hoping I can upload another story after this one, with a little help from someone. But so I don't keep you guys waiting, here is another Spitfire story, because people liked my other one. It is based on the song "I won't say I'm in love" from the Hercules soundtrack. Thanks to my baby cousin (we watched it together). Ps. The characters don't have any powers, or extremely awesome abilities (Dick that means you)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or any of there characters. Or The song.**

**Hope you enjoy ~**

* * *

It all starts when A young girl named Artemis Crock attended Keystone City in Kansas.

"Artemis! You don't want to be late at your first day of High school!" called out Artemis' mother. In a reply Artemis grunted and got up, took a shower, brushed her teeth and so on. After she finished her breakfast she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and left with her annoy sister, Jade (Cheshire). "Believe me sis, as soon as you get to school, everybody wants to make a first impression. So as you older sister, I advise you not screw this up. or the rest of your High school years are over." Jade said as if she were going to the 5th grade. "Yeah, because I want everyone to know me for something stupid." Artemis said with sarcasm. When her and her sister finally reached the school, they had around 10 minutes to mingle, greet others and the usual. "Hi, I'm Zatanna, I'm new here to. Came here from Lakefront elementary." said a girl with black hair. "oh, hi. I'm Artemis." see said with a smile, and a few minutes passed and they were hitting off. _Well at least I have one friend here._

_***BBBRRRIINNNGGGG***_

All the students casually walked in going to there lockers. The odds, were in Artemis' favor (hunger games :D) Her locker was Right next to Zatanna's, and they had mostly the same classes! As the first period began Artemis searched and searched until she finally found home room, which was the Science room. "settle down class."said the teacher or . "ok, we'll do attendance, then get a chance to know each other. Ok?" she pulled out a sheet that had all her students names on it. When she was done she wanted the class to know each other. Kind of like they were still in Elementary school. But the class didn't mind, they would rather do that the Science. Except a few but oh well. " Let's start with Richard, Richard please stand up and tell the class one thing you do for fun like a hobby, what you would like us to call you, and something extra." Richard stood up and fixed his uniform. "um I like to do acrobatics, and my friends call me Dick" of coarse the immature dorks laughed at his nick name, Artemis rolled her eyes and watched Dick, blush a little. " and my foster dad Is Bruce Wayne, you know from Wayne industries." he added "very good dick, no you can sit down, Artemis why don't you go next", said "damn it" she said under her breath, she stood up and said what she was suppose to, " I, uh, I like to draw, and people just call me Artemis and, um, my sisters a pain." she said as the class giggled and the teacher smiled. "Wallace, your turn" she said " I like to Run, Never call me Wallace, call me wally and, I'm a science prodigy." he said with a smile. As, the class went on, soon it was over. As she dismissed class everyone left. "so what do you think about that new Artemis girl?" Wally said walking to the cafeteria with his best friend "um she's good looking, but.." he sighed as he looked over at Zatanna eating with Artemis and Megan at a table. "oh, right" Wally said with a smirk. Conner and Roy walked over to them. "he guys" said Roy "oh hey Roy" said Dick. "I think I'm going to talk to her" said Wally. "she is pretty hot." he said with a wink. As Wally walked over to the girls sitting there, as he walked over another girl with Blonde hair, that was wavy at the end and her hair contained different shades of blonde walked over to the girls table to. Roy's mouth dropped. "hey is she new?" pointing at the Other blonde girl that was sitting with Artemis, Zatanna, and Megan. "yeah, Her name is Rose she was from my old school. Why, You think she's hot or something?" asked Dick "well she is hot, I think I'm going to join Wally" said Roy leaving with his tray to Wally. "Guess it's just you and me Conner!" Dick said with a smile. But when he turned around he was already making his way to his Girlfriend Megan. "I stand Corrected." he fixed. As all the boys made there way to the girls they could see Wally trying to hit it on with Artemis. "so, you new here?" he said with a cheeky grin.

* * *

**A/N should I continue? Please Leave a Review to Tell Me what you think. If your wondering who The Other blonde girl is, then I will tell you, In the show Teen Titan ( I didn't make this a Crossover because I know she won't be in the Characters option) she isn't in it at all but she's the daughter of a villain. Named Slade, He's a really bad dude if you know the show you know what I'm talking about, I promise if there is a part 2 I will make her in it more and explain her backstory a little more. Here's a link to the page where you can read about her, But her Superhero/Villain name is Ravager**

** wiki/Rose_Wilson**

**WallxArt4ever!**


	2. The Cineplex

**A/N Well i had some reveiws from part one. And io got bored so here's Part 2! Hope you like it!**

**Shout-outs: This story is for Harold11**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Young Justice, or Rose (from Teen titans)**

**Summary: After first period it's lunch and the boys are hitting on the girls, theres crushes here and there. Wally wants to go on a date with Artemis, but she doesm'y know what to say, but when Roy asks out Rose. What will her answer be?**

**Let's get this going shall we?**

* * *

"So, you new here?" Wallt said with a cheeky grin. "yeah.." she said back feeling a little odd. " I- uh, will be, right uh, back!" he said studdering every word. Wally ran toward Dick and Conner. "DUDE I CAN"T TALK!" Wally said panicing. "you're talking now aren't you?" asked Conner with a smile. "no, i mean i can talk, flirt with any other girl but i can't with her, she's-" "beating you at your own game?" asked Dick and Conner started laughing. "not cool dude!" he said smacking the back of Dicks' head.

Meanwhile Roy was doing the total oppisite of Wally. "So i'll see you around?" Rose asked blushing at Roy. "How, about on Friday? At the cineplex?" Roy said ruffing his pupkin hair. "sure i'll be there at 8." she said with a smile. "alright. see you later then i guess." he said blushing.

Once lunch was over all the girls got up and walked away from their table, Heading toward the ladies room. "ooooo Rose has a boyfriend!" said Megan mockingly. "he's not my boyfriend!-" Rose snapped "yet.." said Artemis and the whole group laughed. When they went to ladies room all they did was just talk until the bell rang.

"Did you score?" asked Wally, "yup, Friday night at 8." Roy said smiling proudly. "how about you? how did things go with you and Artemis?" asked Roy. "he missed" sid Dick layghing with Conner. "Wait. THE Wally West just missed?" said Roy in a sarcastic tone. " Shut-up Harper!" said Wally blushing with embaressment.

When school was over Dick watched Zatanna walk over to the bus with Artemis. "Dude, if it's distracting you this much then just ask her out." said Wally walking over to his car. "wh-what?" Dick said slowly turning to Wally but still looking at her. "if you don't ask her out soon, then i'm going to do it for you." he said getting in his car. "i will!" he said as Wally pulled out and left. "Eventually.." he added.

As the first couple of days pased it was Friday. Roy's date turned out to be a quadruople date with all his buds with him.

_**At the Cineplex**_

"what should we watch?" asked Dick. "The Notebook!" said Megan Holding onto Conners muscular arm. "No way!, Let's watch a horror movie!" said Artemis "Yeah, a horror movie sounds good." said Wally smiling at Artemis. As he stared at Artemis he could tell that Conner, Roy and Dick were all exchanging glances."hmm, Well the options for Horror movies are:

_The Ring_

_The Grudge 1,2,3, or 4_

_Halloween (all of them)_

_Friday the 13th_

_And Saw 1,2,3,4 and 5_." Said Zatanna.

* * *

**A/N sorry for the short chapter, and not having Rose in it as much, i promis she will be in the next part. To make it up, you guys can pick the movie, which one will they watch? The one with the most votes is the one they will watch. Happy Picking!**

_**Wallxart4ever**_


	3. UnExpected

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys! I got enough to make part 3. As a thank-you i'm going to make this chapter longer, Also im going to say Roses' past (who her parents were) in it too. There's a Spitfire part in here and there. Who else is bummed that the next episode of season will come out after the summer holidays? So i hioe you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own young justice, or any of the characters in it (or Rose from teen titans)**

**Summary: At the Cineplex they evntually pick a movie, but two sneak out and have some fun of their own. Who is that two?**

* * *

" How about Saw 5?" asked Roy. "I've seen that at least 500 times!" exclaimed Dick. "Let's just a pick a movie already!" said Rose. "How about the classic?" asked Zatanna, hoping she wouldn't start another argument. "Friday the 13th? why not?" said Conner. As they debated for at least 20 more minutes 2 people of the gang managed to escape the chatter of their friends. "Where are we going?" asked Artemis. "to have some fun, come on!" Wally said as he tugged at her hand. The two went to the arcade. After they played at least every game 3 times, they decided to go to the car just to chat. "you know there going to kill us for ditching them." said Artemis in the passenger seat of Wally's car. "so where are you from?" asked Wally. "well my dads an ass, my sisters an ass, and my mom is the person I'm most close to." she said sarcasticly. "Oh, well, I live with my parents, but my aunt and uncle take care of me for the most of the time. My mom and Dad aren't always there." he said fiddling with his car mirror. "is it hard?" she asked. Wally didn't kniw what she ment until she continued. "you know, not seeing your parents alot." she added. "when I was little it was, but I've grown used to it." said Wally. Artemis put her hand on his knee, in a conforting way. He look at her and put his hand on hers'. He pulled her close to give her a-

"How come the couple that always makes out gets killed first?" asked Zatanna with her head on Dicks' shoulder. Dick and Zatanna were in the middle of the row, on Dick side was Rose, then After Rose was Roy. On Zatannas' side it was her, Megan, then Conner. Megan and Conner were lip-locking for almost the whole movie, while Rose held onto Roy for dear life as Jason went on a killing- spree. When the credits rolled Dick wanted to get Megan and Conner to stop sucking face, before security they walked out they were all laughing and reinacting what happened in the movie. "and then the stupid couple was too busy kissing that it was just a calling card for Jason!" said Dick laughing so hard.

"We should stop." said Artemis kissing Wally. "no, they won't be back for another," Wally looked at his phone, " 60 secons.." he said with a disapointment. As the two stopped Artemis fixed her hair so it didn't look like someone was running a marathon in it. "here." He said handing her her hair tie. "thanks." she said as she tied up her hair. After they gang got reunited they simply said that Wally got kicked out for eating in the arcade, when they both know that they weren't there for very different reasons. At home They all logged on (making this up) Cherryband to chat with eachother.

* * *

**__CHAT_ROOM_F__**

**Wallman: Is everyone here?**

**Dickster: well im here!**

**~A~: No really?**

**Megan3: Wheres Conner?**

**Con: here Meg.**

**RH: soo, are we like making Role calls or something?**

**Rose.W: srry Got on late.**

**RH: what I droped you off, it wasn't that late.**

**Rose.W: no, my Brother was blocking the entrance to my door.**

**Zee: Hey guys.**

**Dickster: Hi Zatanna**

**Zee: you can call me Zee if you want.**

**Megan3: OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Wallman: Pickles..**

**~A~: really? pickles?**

**Wallman: there a sour delight! :D**

**Dickster: Lmao**

_**-Con-Has-Left-the-chat-**_

_**-Megan3-Has-Left-the-Chat-**_

**RH: wow, i wonder what they're doing..**

**Rose.W: Sorry, step-moms calling me, I guess i did something wrong, again.. :/**

**~A~: No offence but that ladys a bitch..**

_**-Rose.W-Has-Left-the-Chat-**_

**Zee: Guys do swear here! My dad always checks my conversatios..**

**Dickster: what about privacy?**

**Zee: if he gets suspicious then he looks.**

**Wallman: My dad doesn't care.**

_**-RH-Has-Left-the-Chat-**_

**Dickster: oh yeah i promised Alfred i would help him with the chores g2g bye.**

_**-Dickster-Has-Left-the-Chat-**_

**Zee: i should be going to, i have to practice my violin, bye guys.**

_**-Zee-Has-Left-the-Chat-**_

**Wallman: guess i should go to..**

**~A~: wait.**

**Wallman: what?**

**~A~: about what happende in the car. Can we keep that between us?**

**Wallman: sure thing beautiful ;)**

**~A~: lol ok, good night.**

_**-~A~-Has-Left-the-Chat-**_

**Wallman: ... I wish we could do that again...**

_**-Wallman-Has-Left-the-Chat-**_

* * *

On Saturday Roy and Rose argreed to meet up again at his house becaus ethe "date" turned out to be a movie picked up Rose and drove her to his house. As they got out they went to his living room. "so, where are you from?" he askes getting his Black lab some food. "oh, not exactly the best family, you see. My mother left my father while he was in Jail. She kind of left me and my brother alone, so when child servecises found us they gave us foster parents, they aren't the best ones tho. They would abuse my brother, and then sometimes me.." Rose trailed off on the last sentence. "Rose? You don't have to continue if you don't want to.." he said putting the bowl down and walked over to her. Her put his hand on her face cupping her right cheek. "Thanks, Roy" a small tear trailled down her face. Roy wiped it away and kissed her. "so, do you want to come with me and take Dexter out for a walk?" he asked trying to light the mood. It did. "sure!" she said smiling.

* * *

**A/N So? what do you think? I managed to put some Wallart and some Rosey (I love Roy and Roses' coulpe name!) in this story, chapter 4 will be more about Dick, Zatanna, Conner and Megan. Make sure you leave me a reveiw to tell me what you think! Thanks for the followers and Favs!**

_**WallxArt4ever**_


	4. Dates Dates Dates!

**A/N Sorry i haven't posted in a while. I got really busy watching the Dark Night Rises, and didn't finish writing the next part! so i hope you like it. In this part It's will be more on Dick, Zatanna, Conner and Megan. Just because i want to give evryone the spotlight ;). But Roy, and Rose, along with Wally and Artemis will be at the begining. k?**

**Shout-outs This chapter goes out to all the people who made me one of their favorite authors, and for the people who reviewed! Especially .3 Thanks dude!**

**Disclaimer I don't Own Young Justice, Or their Characters or Rose from Teen Titans.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Roy and Rose came back from walking Dexter, they spent the rest of the day at the park. Wally spent his day thinking about Artemis. And about what they did on that day at the cineplex. Artemis stayed locked in her room writting in her journal :

_Saturday,September 17, 2012._

_Well, I havent written in a while, and I thought I should now. My first days at High school weren't as bad as what my sister told me it would be. I ment a girl named Zatanna, and I met her friends, Megan and Rose. Then we met Megans boyfriend Conner, and his friends. Roy, Dick and Wally.. Wally is INCREDIBLY cute, cocky sometimes, but cute. We joined up with Roy, Rose,Zatanna, Dick, Megan and Conner at the cineplex on Friday. But me and Wally sort of, well bailed. We spent a long time at the acrade. then we went to his car. One thing led to another and we started to makeout! (yeah, yeah i know it was literally my second day knowing him and we madeout.) But then my "problem" comes in. When i was little, My dad told me that "No man will accept you." wonderful dad eh? Then ever since then.. It just kept replaying in my mind everytime I'm with a boy. but not Wally. When we were kissing that voice of him was like it never was there. It never played. Nor did I think about it! Everything that made me scared, or worried just vanished._

She herd a knock at her door. she quickly almosted panicked but maaged to put her journal in a box filled with letters, papers, and confessions in her closet in the top shelf, at the very back coverd by a shirt." Artemis dinners ready. Go set the table!" said Jade "ughh" Artemis said and left her room.

"Master Bruce, there is a guest at the door." said Alfred, Dicks butler. "who is it?" asked Bruce from his office. Alfred looked through the eyehole in the door. "perhaps it's for you master Dick." he corrected. Dick ran over looking confused. Alfred opened the door to see Zatanna standing very proper with her pelted black-ish grey skirt. and Blazer. "Zee! what are you doing here?" asked Dick smiling widely at the door. "oh, i just wanted to know if you would like to come see the new Dark knight ( :3) movie with me. "um sure, come in." he said inviting her inside. "Bruce can me and Zatanna go watch a movie at the cineplex?" he said strutting into Bruces' office. Bruce looked at Dick, then Zatanna. She didn't seem like a delinquet or a druggie. "sure. but you know the rule. Be back before 11." He said returning back to his computer. "Thanks Bruce." Dick said as he left the Mannor Alfred says "I remember going out on dates, Only we would go to the park, or spend the day at my house." "me too Alfred, me too." said Bruce with a smile.

"Megan the door is for you!" said her Uncle. Conner was standing outside holding a bouquet of lillies. Megan dandily walked down the stairs. she was wearing a Purple tube dress with a grey cardigin over top with black mary janes. "Oh Conner, are those for me?" she asked lighting up with glee as she stared at the flowers. "um yeah, i thought i would bring it now so you can put it in some water faster" he said blushing. Megan grabed a vase with water and put the lillies inside it. She placed it on the dinning room table "perfect!" she ran back to Conner "Ok make sure your home by 10:30 no mre ok?" said her Uncle " ok, fine. Bye!" she said holding conners hand "G'bye Mr. Morze" Conner said before he walked to his car.

**At the Cineplex**

"remenber when Batman wouldn't stop punching the guy?" Zatanna said holding onto Dicks hand. I guess there a couple now huh? Dick threw his arm aroung her waist and held her close as they walked out of the Cineplex. When Dick drove Zatanna home, he had about 20 minutes to get home. Luckly She lived only 15 minutes away from him. He managed to get home Just on time.

**At Burger King**

"That was so much fun!" said Megan walking out of the Burger King holding onto Conners arm. "yeah, it was." he said with a happy sigh. Conner managed to drive her home 30 minutes early. So he can be on her Uncles "Good side" Just because he looks really big, and gangster on the outside dosen't mean he's like that on the inside. He got home at 10:46 his curfew was 10:50. He wanted to be on the safe side.

On Sunday the girls went out for a "Mall day" and the boys went to the Arcade to do, Guy stuff ;)

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked this part. I got a really big writers block so I had to end it early. Leave a Review and tell me what you think!**

_**WallxArt4ever**_


	5. Abusive Father

**A/N thank you everyone who read my series and other stories. Thank you to all my Fans who made me one of their favorite authors! Here's a small dedication to:**

**Fredrick :3**

**KailaKoala100**

**Mazeygrace18**

**sexaylatingirl**

**thesilentboom**

**Also thank you too those fans who don`t have an account but still read and check up on me and my stories. Please make an account on FF I Would love to hear from you anytime soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own YJ or any of their characters, including Rose from Teen Titans ©**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"ARTEMIS! GET OVER HERE!" yelled Jade. She was standing in Artemis` room in front of her clothes closet. "what do you want now?" asked Artemis as she grew angrier when she found out that Jade was in her room. "and what are you doing in my room!" she added. "well, I was going to steal a pair of jeans from your closet when I found out that it was locked." Jade said "what are you talking about?" asked Artemis. But Artemis knew very well what she was talking about. She put a piece of wood on the inside so when you tried to slide the doors it stops.

Jade gave her sister a suspicious glare. "DAD! ARTEMIS IS HIDDING SOMETHING!" Jade called for there father to come up. "what, what is it?" he said. "Artemis is hiding something.." Jade said pointing to her closet. Artemis' dad gave her a look like 'really' he hesitated on opening her door at first. But then ripped it right off. He threw all of her clothes behind him. He saw the tee-shirt on the top shelf. when he removed it he saw the box. The box that had her journal in, where she kept all her feelings. "what do we have here?" he asked as he pulled out the box. He Griped the box in one hand and Artemis arm tightly in the other. "what's this baby girl?" he asked shoving the box in her face. " n-nothing dad..." Artemis said trying to not think about the pain he was giving her. "Nothing eh?" he threw his daughter to the ground. He opened the box and took out the journal. He threw the box at Artemis' stomach. She grunted in pain, but still stayed on the ground. Her father went downstairs. "was that a diary?" asked Jade with a raised eyebrow. "NO! IT'S A-" Before Artemis could protest her dad called her "ARTEMIS STELLA CROCK GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Yelled her dad from the living room. She didn't move she was giving Jade death glares. Until he called again. she decided to go. She walked down the stairs gripping the railing tightly as she saw her dad. "What the Hell is this?" her dad shouted. "it's no-nothing.." she said quietly with her head turned away. Her dad gripped her face making her turn to look at him. "really? because last time I checked _'I wish my dad could be like a normal dad, or go away.'_ doesn't sound like nothing!" he just exploded at her. "dad I did-didn't know" she tried to explain but he hit her across the face. "weren't you taught not to talk to your father like that!" he said looking down at her as she held her face that was slowly forming blood. She ran upstairs not caring what her dad would do. He already abused enough physically and mentally. She ran to her room shoving Jade out of the way. She took all her belongings and left. As she left she could hear her father cursing at her, and her mother crying. which only made her cry even more.

She put her hand into pocket to get some cash. She hitched a ride to the other side of Gotham to see a friend. She payed the taxi driver and got out, with her stuff.

_**DING DONG**_

she waited there, she could feel small blood drips dripping down her face and arm from her dad. When the door opened she saw Zatanna, and Zatanna surely saw Artemis. Artemis managed to saw a sentence with out sounding like she was crying. but it was hard. "Zee can I stay here for a while?"

* * *

**A/N Well? leave a review to tell me what you think about this chapter. And if you want tell us how much of an ass you think sportsmaster is for doing this to his daughter!**

_**WallxArt4ever**_


	6. Explenation

**A/N Well i got another chapter in (yay!) It`s about how Artemis opens up to her friends and how she is fitting in with Zees`family.**  
***note there may be some spelling mistakes because i wrote this on my dsi on hotmail.. And watch out for major spelling erros lol**  
**soo lets get this chapter stated shall we?**

* * *

"Oh my god.. Artemis.." was all Zee was managed to say. When Zees`mom walked by she caught a glimps of Artemis "Honey!" her mother called out. When her husband came he had thesame shocked expresstion on his face. Oh my god. "Artemis what happened to you? Did you call the police? do you need medical care? was it you fa-" before Zee could finish her sentance Artemis cut her off. "I-I'm fine" she said in a shakey voice. The look in Artemis' face was almost a look in desprite need of help, and a hug. Zee let her inside up to the spair room next to hers. Her parents agreed to allow her to stay for as long as she needed. Zee helped her wash her face and allowed her to take a shower. After that her parents insited in taking her to the hospital to have a check up done. She went and her left arm was just bruised to the bone, but her right cheak bone was shattered. After the check up, minor surgrey and bandaging. The next day she was able to return to Zees' house. Zee invited Rose, Roy, Conner, Dick, Megan, and Wally to help support her.  
"hey guys!" Artemis sounded like nothing was wrong as she greeted her friends, her real family. "oh my gosh. Arty I didn't think it was that bad!" said Dick. " It looks painfull.." said Conner. "well,it is." Artemis replied sarcasticly. "well I invited you all here because I was hoping that Artemis was ready to talk about what happened. Only if you want to.." Zee stated. "Guys.. You know I`m never afraid to tell you all anything. You guys are my real family.." Artemis said looking at Waly and giving him a sweet smile. "ok, Can we ask what happened, and who did this to you. And why you didn't call the police." asked Zee.  
Artemis took a deep breath. "well my sister was in my room and she was getting suspicious about why my closet is locked. I lock it because thats where i keep my journal, you know the blue and silver notebook? She called my father up and her opened my closet door. He also found my journal.." at this point Artemis` breaths shortened into small breaths, almost like shes hyperventalating. As she begins to speak she triesnot to crybut she can't help it. "My dad goes downstairs with my journal.. Then he calls me down." at this point Artemis didn't care who saw her. Her face flooded with tears, from her silver eyes scared with fear. "He yells at me, and hits me. Calling me worthless like always, then I ran up to my room packed my stuff and left." Artemis`head was hung down in her hands like she was a failure. She sobbed loud enough for everyone around her to feel her pain. Wally who sat next to her rubbed her back gentally, she held onto him digging her face into his shoulders. Everyone was telling her that it was alright, and that it was over. But Artemis didn`t beleive them, She knew that somewhere deep down inside her that her dad was right. Wally kissed the top of her head as Megan held Conners hand almost crying too. "Artemis were so sorry." said Dick. "why didn`t you call the police?" asked Zee. She didn`t answer she didn't know why. Was she scared? Scared of what her sister would do, scared of what her mother would say. And most importantly what her father would think of her.. "Artemis?" Artemis mumbled in Wallys' shoulder something she didn't want to admit. "Ar-" "I WAS SCARED!" Artemis moved away from Wally and stared at Zatanna, " I was scared ok?" she said very firm and strong. She could tell that she stunned Zatanna "I'm sorry Zee." she said After.  
The group decided it was a good time to go to a park or something,to clear everybodys mind off of what happened to their friend. which they did. After a couple of weeks living with Zatannas' high class family she got used to the please, thank-you, excuse me, and what-not.  
When Artemis was able to go back to school she herd that there was a new girl, and from word of mouth, she was a bitch. Her name was-

* * *

**A/N Don't hate me for the cliff hanger, I really need ideas! what should the girls name be? in your Reveiw please leave the most bitchyest name you`ve ever herd. The best name will be used in Part 7.**  
**SPOILER**  
**If you want to hear stuff about Chapter 7 then keep reafing, if not. Don't read anymore!**  
***In chapter 7 The new girl will have pitch black hair, and ruin everyones lives! She will be the most meanist girl EVER! She will have 2 other friends, Her first victem, is Megan!***  
_**WallxArt4ever**_


	7. Ashley Flores

**A/N Ok so I think I have a good name, I've used part of one and part of another.. So i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of their characters. Including Rose from Teen Titans.**

**Hope you Enjoy!~**

* * *

Ashley Flores. Ashley Flores, the _"walking barbie doll"_ to Rose. Ashley was a blonde toothpick. If you know what I mean. In grade 9 she's slept with more than 10 dudes. By the end of the year, she probably would have slept with every grade 9 guy.

"who's she?" asked Artemis. When Zatanna realized who she was pointing at she imideatley pulled her away. "that, is Ashley Flores, her father is the owner of our schools district. Typical blonde bitch.." "o-oh.." Artemis trailed off staring at her. "Is it me or can i see part of her ass cheek?" Zatanna looked over. The two girls laughed. "oh my god!" When Ashley was out of their sight the two girls happily went to their home room.

"Ok, class you may have heard of out new student, Ashley so I want you to be on your best behavure ok?" said their teacher. As Ashley walked in the boys sat straighter, the girls stared and there was a few _"whisltles"_ here and there. After the first period the gang walked to the cafiteria..

"You girls sit down, we'll go get your lunches." said Conner giving Megan a kiss on the lips. "come on Megan.." Artemis draged Megan away from Conner and walked to their favorite table. As the girls walked Megan stoped to fix her shoes, As she was fiddling with it Ashley was sitting up with her friends, "hey Ashley look at that hottie over there!" Said Hayley one of her best friends. She said it loud enough for Megan to hear. She turned around to see Ashley walking over to Conner. "Hey, wanna help me find a table to sit at?" Ashley said to Conner in a VERY flirtatious. "uh-" As Conner tried to reply Megan but her way in. "Hi I'm Megan, I hear your new around here. I wouldn't mind helping you find a table.." Megan just wanted her to not talk to Conner, like That. Ashley without any hesitation said " um i don't need help from a welp." "Hey! Don't talk to Megan like that!" Conner said putting an Arm on Megans' Shoulder. "what are you, like her bodygard?" Asked Hayley in a mocking tone. "No, I'm her boyfriend and i think you said enough!" "I think he has a girlfriend" whispered Karen Ashleys other friend. Ashley walked away in discust she swayed her hips back and forth like she was a runway model. "thanks Conner." Megan said looking at him. "no problem Meg." he said Kissing her.

As Ashley walked away she walked past a nerd who was holding a Plate of Cheesey Mac and Cheese. She took it from his plate and marched right where she was just at. "Hey, Megan Girl!" she said at Megan. Megan pulled away from Conner. "See if he will kiss you after this!" Ashley whipped the plate of Mac and Cheese at Megans Chest. The Mac and Cheese spiled all over her. Mostly on her blazer but some on her hair and lower face. The whole cafiteria laughed and took pictures. "Omg! Megan!" Yelled Zatanna running across the Cafiteria with Rose besides her. Artemis waked over with her Milk in her hand. She walked staright up to Ashley and Tipped the milk carton over Ashleys head so the milk could seep into her blonde hair first. "YOU BITCH!" Yelled Ashley. When the principal came he asked what was going on. "she, she Dumped her carton of milk over my hair which made me slip and spill my pasta over her!" yelled Ashley Fake crying. "You! Principal office. And you go get cleaned up." They did what he ordered. As Artemis was walking with the Principal she saw Megan mouth a Thank you. She smiled and walked with him.

"Megan are you ok?" asked Roy with Dick next to him, "whoa what happend?" asked Wally who came out from the Washroom. "Ashley happend" said Zatanna "wheres artemis? Did she do something to Artemis?" asked Wally "n-no she's in the principals office for dumping her milk over Ashley." said Rose "oh" Wally sighed and helped along with everyone clean up Megan.

* * *

**Well? Isn't She mean or What? I think I might Make her next victim Artemis! I know just what to do! Well tell me what you think, Just click the tiny rectangular button and BOOM there you go.**

**WallxArt4ever**


	8. Dad, Please STOP!

**A/N So here's chapter 8! This is the longest story I've written and I'm glad so many of you enjoy it! In thins chapter Ashley has a plan to screw up Artemis buy it actually happens in the next chapter, sorry. It couldn't be put here because something needed to happen to Artemis first. **

***Gasps* I've said to much! **

**Hope you Enjoy ~**

* * *

**In Detention**

Artemis sat there, alone. She remembered Ashley's' face when she dumped the Milk all over her "precious" hair. As she laughed quietly to herself the door opened. "Oh shit.." was all Artemis said when she saw Jade enter the room. "well, hello little sister. Haven't seen you in a while. How's' the new family? is it better than your real one? Do you not get hit anymore? Do you not complain like a little brat? Do you-" As Jade was listing her "Do you not's" Artemis couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP JADE! The only reason why I ran away was because Dad wouldn't stop hitting me, but never leave a scratch on you!" Artemis blurted out. "you always were the weaker one in the family, besides mom of coarse." "MOM ISN'T WEAK!" Artemis said almost in tears. She knew that if she cried now that would just make her sisters point seam true. "Whatever." Jade said turning around. When detention was over and the day was over to Artemis immediately walked over to Wally. "Hey babe." he said with a smirk "hey uh Wally? and Don't call me babe. I don't want people to think were a couple.." she said looking down "Why what's wr-" Wally was going to protest but he realized something was up. "Is everything ok?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulder. "c-can you please drive me to my house. My original house. I need to talk to my mom. I want to let her know that I'm not doing prostitution and stuff.." she said still looking down. Wally couldn't help but laugh about Artemis doing prostitution. "Um sure anything for you Arty." He said smiling again "and don't call me Arty." she said smiling too.

When Wally and Artemis were walking to his car. Jade was standing with Ashley, Karen, and Hayley. "SHUT UP JADE! The only reason why I ran away was because Dad wouldn't stop hitting me, but never leave a scratch on you!" "SHUT UP JADE! The only reason why I ran away was because Dad wouldn't stop hitting me, but never leave a scratch on you!" The tape played over and over. "I told you she was a run away!" Jade said turning the tape recorder off. "Jade let me see that tape recorder. I have a plan. I'm going to make sure that that Artemis girl will want to regret living on this planet!" she said storming away with the tape recorder.

Wally pulled up into Artemis' real home. "Can you come with me?" Artemis asked staring out the front window of Wally's BMW (that's right Wally has a sexy black BMW :3) "ok, so why again are you coming back here?" Wally asked as he got out of his car. "because, I can't really, uh go face my mom, um al-" "Artemis?" "yeah?" Artemis answered staring at her shoes. "are you scared?" he asked more seriously but yet comforting. She didn't answer. She hate being scared. It made her feel weak.. "y-yes" She said giving him a huge hug. Wally was almost caught off guard but hugged her back. "it's ok, I'll make sure I'm there." He said as she let go the walked up to her front door.

_**DING DONG**_

Artemis walked back to lean up against the stairs railings. The both stared at each other until Wally cupped her face. She leaned in pressing her lips against his. He was very gentile in the kiss. Before they could get any where the door Flung open. There standing in the doorway was Lawrence (Artemis' Dad). The two pulled away quickly, and turning a shade of red, fast. "d-dad I-I thought mom was ho-" "She isn't here. She left. Crying like you did. She was almost as pathetic looking as you." He said. wally hated the last sentence he just said. "Hey! I-" Before Wally could argue Lawrence pulled him by the collar of his leather jacket and said "Boy, You're on my property, now you should get your sorry ass off of it or I will beat the shit out of you!" "DAD!, Stop It!" Artemis yelled. Lawrence grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to the door. "WALLY!" Then the door shut closed. Wally could hear screaming and shouting, the sound of broken bottles and Artemis faintly screaming then a loud BANG!

* * *

**A/N So sorry you had to wait this long for such a short chapter. I will try to make Chapter 9 longer. Leave a Review and tell me what you think!**

**WallxArt4ever **


	9. NOT A REAL CHAPTER AUTHORS MESSAGE

**Ok Im So Sorry I haven't posted the next chapter, but I'm really busy this time of year with Summer vacation and stuff. So I thought to put you out of your missery, I will just explain what happens. **

Wally enters Artemis' house and sees her lying on the ground in pain and stuff. So he brings her to the hospital and tells everyone to come meet him there. Artemis makes it out, and she's lying in recovery when Zatanna announces that her parents now legaly the parents of Artemis. Then her and Wally spend some time together. A kiss here and there. Abd Artemis says that they can date, but in private. She still has the annoying "No man will ever like you" voice in her head of her dad. But she tries to ignore it. When Artemis comes back to school she finds out that Ashley knew about Her father abusing her. (Thanks to Jade remember?) She tries to ignore it but it gets out of hand. Ashley Tells the entire school that Artemis made the cuts herself. like shes emo or something. Artemis dosen't go to school for a couple of days and Zee, Megan and Rose come to visit her. Zee tries to comfort Artemis but she can't. and neithercan Megan. But Rose tells Artemis that her dad would hit her and her brother. She would takes weekly trips to he hospital, With her brither. Her dad wouldn't feed em' He would Abuse their mother too. And the one time she tries to get out of her dads way her brother jumps infront of her and saved her, but now her brother is a mute. As Rose opens up Artemis starts to feel sympathy for Rose and Artemis loosens up. She declairs that she dosen't give a damn of what the school thinks of her. She's got 4 people she can always count on. Rose, Zee, Megan. And Wally.

**So thats what happens in Chapter nine! I just couldn;t write it because my computer absoulutley hates me so yeah... I will not be writting for this story for a little while. Maybe chapter 10 will be up in the middle of august ( im going camoing for the most of augest) and then lets' see where that takes us! But this is NOT the last chapter. (just to let you all know)**


End file.
